1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having, e.g., two or more of the foregoing capabilities. For example, there is known an image forming apparatus, such as a label printer, to print on a roll print medium (hereinafter also referred to as “label sheet”), such as a tape and a label sheet, and cut the medium into desired length after printing to form a print medium piece (hereinafter also referred to as “label piece”).
As such an image forming apparatus, there is known an apparatus which includes a print head for printing a desired mark on a print surface of a label, a print roller disposed near the print head to press the label against the print head during a printing operation, a release rod disposed at an interval from the print roller, and an endless belt which moves around the print roller and the release rod, in which the label adheres to the belt in the print head and is conveyed to the release rod, and the label is separated from the belt at that position (JP-07-172006-A).
There is also known an apparatus which includes a plurality of conveyance belts for sending a label having no pasteboard, in which a release-assisting roller is disposed between the conveyance belts, and the label runs on the release-assisting roller to release the label from the conveyance belt (JP-2011-178500-A).
If a print medium having an adhesive surface with no release sheet is conveyed to a position opposing an image forming unit by a pair of rollers including a conveyance roller and a pressure roller such that the adhesive surface is placed at a front surface and printed thereon, the pair of rollers and the adhesive surface may adhere to each other between nips of the pair of rollers. As a result, the print medium may not separate from the pressure roller, or a separated state of the print medium may become unstable, thus resulting in unstable conveyance of the print medium. Even if a conveyance belt is used instead of the conveyance roller, similarly, the conveyance of the print medium may become unstable.